


The substitute

by CosenAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Obsessive Jim, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, 17, was having the hugest crush ever on his substitute teacher Jim Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ IfYouMoustache's](http://ifyoumoustache.tumblr.com/) prompt; Johniarty, Teen!John, Any rating you want.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jim had been at the school for three weeks. He was there scout out some new employees and a university was one of the best places to find new impressionable youths to train. Jim was holding another lecture about anatomy.  It might never have been his subject of choice but it was a good way of sorting out the more squeamish students. He had actually found a few interesting people, but the most interesting was John Watson. 

John Watson was one of the hardest working students Jim had ever met and one of the most honest persons. He could read John’s face like an open book, every emotion and thought. Jim enjoyed watching John. Thanks to a lot of research, Jim knew everything about John. From his home and economic situation to his sex life to his roommates favourite film. 

John, on the other hand knew next to nothing about his substitute lecturer. All he knew was that Jim was the handsomest man he had ever seen, he oozed sexiness and mystery. John did all he could to hide his crush. He knew he shouldn’t feel like this, it wasn’t in anyone’s best interest to fall in love with his teacher. John wouldn’t stay more than this semester after all; he would be joining the military this summer. As soon as he turned 18 that is.

Jim, of course, knew John were about to leave and knew he had to act before it was too late. He upped his game, starting to flirt and spending more time with John after his lectures. John tried to keep away at first but Jim was an enigma, he was like a black hole. When Jim talked he captured his audience and when Jim focused on only one person, well, there was nothing like it. John fell deeper and deeper in love.

John had told Jim about his plans, about how he wanted to become a field surgeon. Jim decided there and then that he would never leave without John. He knew he had to tell John about his work sooner or later. He hoped for later, though. Jim decided to pitch an idea to John, one that could change their future. 

"If you join me, we will travel the world and I'll make sure you get taught by the best doctors in the world. I'll make sure you are happy, Johnny-boy." Jim smiled, leaning closer to John.

"I'll join you if you promise to never call me 'Johnny-boy' again." John glared slightly at Jim.

"You love it," Jim said and kissed John. His scouting was done for this time; he had found what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. I brought in my own Student/Teacher-kink, I hope that was okay.


End file.
